charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Wyatt
Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt is the son of Christopher Wyatt and his wife. In 1998, he was assigned as The Charmed Ones, Whitelighter after killing the darklighter, Rennek and ultimately fell in love with the middle sister, Piper Halliwell. Together, they had three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. In 2005, Leo fell from grace and became mortal to live out a full life with his wife and children. Over the years of being a Whitelighter, Leo has helped the sisters out with demonic problems often. After becoming mortal, Leo is now the headmaster of Magic School and still, from time to time helps out the sisters with their demonic burdens. Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones Leo first came to the Sisters as their handyman, with the interests of fixing up their home in late 1998. Leo did indeed know who the Sisters were but they did not know who he was. He fell in love with the middle sister, Piper Halliwell, but he left occasionally to do his 'whitelighter duties'. Not knowing Phoebe was looking, Leo hovered a few feet in the air to fix the Chandelier; she walked in and Leo was officially exposed to the Sisters. Piper and Prue found out when Leo orbed in, injured due to being shot by a darklighter arrow, where Piper had to switch powers with him in order to heal him. This was when Piper admitted she loved Leo. Leo explained to her that he (and others of his kind) were controlled by a group of Elders called 'The Founders'. Leo returned the next season and was the Charmed Ones whitelighter till 2003 when he became an Elder. A Loyal Elder During mid 2003, Leo became an Elder. When Leo released the spirits of the Goddesses (Athena, Aphrodite and Gaea) that possessed the Sisters (Piper, Phoebe and Paige) so that they could defeat the Titans, he was forced to stay up there after most of the Elders were killed. Leo came back down when Piper demanded to speak to him: he then spoke to the Sisters as a whole and gave them the inspiration to fight the Titans. When he had finished his speech, he glowed and was given the powers and authority of an Elder. Leo had to leave Piper and Wyatt to become a full time Elder which resulted in Piper and Leo's separation. When Leo found out that Chris was his son, he spent more time with the Sisters where he helped them defeat a few demons. Leo found out that Gideon was the evil trying to kill Wyatt which forced Leo to kill Gideon which was 'for the greater good'. Barbas (who was resurrected a few episodes earlier) has escaped Leo's grips so (during Season Seven) Leo went hunting for him which lead Leo to killing an Elder called Zola. Becoming an Avatar Later Leo was convinced to join a new collective, the Avatars, in the hopes of being able to give himself, Piper, and the sisters the demon-free normal life that they deserved. He later informed the Halliwell sisters of his new status which at first did not please the Sisters yet they later went on board, following which he became a target for Agent Kyle Brody, who wanted revenge on the Avatars for allegedly killing his parents. However, after he and the Charmed Ones, in spite of Brody's best efforts, helped the Avatars create their Utopia, Leo was soon made aware that the world the Avatars had created was not as nice as he'd envisioned due to the loss of free will. To convince the sisters, Leo sacrificed himself by getting angry and vanquishing a demon, thus forcing the Avatars to erase him (as they did to all who still caused any conflict). As he was dying, he gave a message to Phoebe, who remembered, and then took it upon herself to make sure her sisters felt pain in order to see that what the Avatars were doing was wrong. The sisters, realizing Leo was right, confronted the Avatars. Time was then turned back to the point before the Avatars changed the world, and Leo was restored, although his Avatar powers were stripped away and he became an Elder again. Falling From Grace The Elders tested Leo by erasing his memories and sending him to Texas. The point of this test was for him to decide whether he stay with Piper and his family and become mortal or go with the Elders and never see them again. Leo (after being swayed by Odin) chose to stay with the Elders. When Paige and Phoebe pushed the memories back into Leo's mind he realized his place was with Piper and the only way to be with her was to 'fall from grace'. He fell from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge where his Elder Robes dispersed. He became a mortal and said to Piper he loved not feeling the jingle from the Elders. A Mortal Whitelighter In the gap between Season 8 and 9 the Elders said that they would be able to grant Piper a wish for defeating the Ultimate Power; Piper said that she would like it if the Elders would turn Leo into a Whitelighter again. She asked this because she feared his safety and her children's with all the demonic attacks. Piper wanted the Elders to make Leo a mortal Whitelighter, however, so that he would be able to grow old with her but still keep his powers and be given charges to guide. Powers and Abilities Whitelighter * Orbing - The ability to teleport in a flurry of white and blue lights. * Healing - The ability to heal wounds of others. * Sensing - The ability to sense the location of others. * Hovering - The ability to levitate a few feet off the ground, however you cannot move. * Thermokinesis - The ability to control the level of heat. * Omnilingualism - The ability to speak any other language without the need of training. * Telekinesis - The ability to move objects or people with your mind. Leo Orbing.jpg|Leo Orbing Leo Healing.jpeg|Leo Healing Leo Sensing.jpg|Leo Sensing Leo Hovering.jpg|Leo Hovering Elder All the abilities above and: * Remote Orbing - The ability to teleport others through orbing. * Invisibility - The ability to change ones molecular state to make them invisible. * Lightning Bolts - The ability to control strong bolts of ligtning capable of destroying objects and killing others. Leo Remote Orbing.jpg|Leo Remote Orbing Leo Invisible.jpg|Leo Invisible Leo Lightning Bolts.jpg|Leo's Lightning Bolts Avatar * Chronokinesis - The ability to control the flow of time. * Time Travel - The ability to travel through time. * Reality Warping - The ability to warp reality to the users desire. * Energy Waves - The ability to conjure powerful waves of strong energy. * Conjuring the Elements - The ability to conjure/manipulate: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Electricity. * Healing - The ability to heal wounds of others. * Illusion Casting - The ability to cast illusions. * Power Granting - The ability to grant others powers. * Summoning - The ability to summon people to your location. * Molecular Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the molecules of objects and people. * Fading - The ability to teleport in a fading motion. * Cloaking - The ability to make others invisible to others. * Teleportation Manipulation - The ability to manipulate one's teleportation flow. * Invincibility - The ability to not be harmed in anyway. * Sensing - The ability to sense the location of others. * Intangibility - The ability to change ones molecular form to allow them to pass through objects or people. Leo Chronokinesis.jpg|Leo's Chronokinesis Leo Time Travel.jpg|Leo's Time Portal Leo Energy Wave.jpg|Leo's Energy-Wave Leo Invincible.jpg|Leo's Invincibility Category:Main Characters